


Ice Melts

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hypothermia, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Mobius is up to something outside of stem, lowering the temperature inside greatly for those effected by Ruvik's power. When Joseph and Sebastian succumb to hypothermia, it's up to Juli to warm them up.





	Ice Melts

Temperature only fluctuated when he decided that it should and it was usually followed by his arrival. Juli looked around but she didn’t see him and it was obvious that Sebastian also knew the significance as all of the muscles in his broad back seized and the grip on his gun tightened. He grabbed a hold of Joseph’s wrist and pulled him just a little bit closer, obvious in his defense of the other man. Joseph was the only one confused, who wasn’t looking for the entity, though he was definitely being affected by the cold. 

They kept moving, going through the old village, the one that felt so familiar to Juli, though they didn’t recognize any of it, said that it was ancient, that there was something strange about it. She stayed close, watching them. They were disposable, she knew that, and she was supposed to kill them if they got in her way, but for the moment they weren’t doing anything against her progress and they made for good distractions when she needed them.

“It’s freezing,” Joseph noted, regardless of how obvious it was, but it was more obvious now that Juli could see the way that the breath blossomed before the two detectives, the way that Sebastian’s sweat slowed and stuck to him, the way that Joseph was shivering. She was a bit chilly herself, but it had dropped a good twenty degrees or more for them. She would have been fine with a sweater. “How did it get so cold so fast?”

“There’s something wrong,” Sebastian agreed. “We need to get out of here, find someplace warmer.”

They moved for a while, kept moving, kept fighting and shooting and killing, and the blood that spilled on them was enough to keep them warm for a while but it wasn’t enough. It was obvious. They were slowing down. Their movements were getting more sluggish. 

“We have to get inside,” Juli finally decided, seeing how pale Joseph had gotten, how ashy Sebastian was, as they leaned against one another, eyes on their feet more than on their surroundings to keep from falling. “If you. If we don’t warm up soon we’re going to have some major issues.”

“No where’s safe,” Sebastian grumbled, wrapping an arm around Joseph’s shoulders and pulling him close, closer than just two partners on the force. Joseph shuddered and pressed as close to Sebastian as he could, the blood that had sprayed onto him from when he’d hacked into one of the Haunted with his ax frozen to his skin. “It never stays cold this long, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know.” Juli shrugged, looking around. Joseph’s lips were trembling. She wasn’t a doctor but she knew that something was wrong. There were a few houses around but they were decently lit for the most part and that meant there was something inside of them. She led them further into the village and, for once, Sebastian let her. She was just a rookie detective to him, someone to keep away from the forefront of the terror, but she was also the only one capable of making decisions. 

There was a house, a little way u the hill, that was completely dark. It was either the home of something terrible or nothing at all. She pointed it out to the others, only to turn and realize that she was alone. He heartbeat thundered in her ears at the prospect. There were so many of those things around, that hadn’t noticed them yet, and all she had was a sickle. It was nothing compared to the arsenal that Sebastian carried. 

She turned back, half jogging to trace her own footsteps, only to find them sitting on a broken wall of cobblestones. Joseph was looking at Sebastian’s hands, which were bloody and scraped, but he wasn’t focusing on them at all. He was trying to speak but it was all slurred, Juli couldn’t understand. Sebastian must have tripped and fallen and she hadn’t noticed. Now they were holding her back. 

“You two okay? You gave me quite the scare.”

Sebastian looked up at her, his focus all wrong. He definitely wasn’t alright. 

“I don’t,” he shook his head, “Where are we?” 

“We’re almost someplace safe,” Juli nodded with a promise. “Can you walk?”

He gestured down his leg, where his slacks had been torn open and blood was running down, freezing an inch after it spilled, making his pants stick to him oddly. “Hurts.”

It wasn’t the worst he’d been through, it wasn’t even the worst he’d been through in this place, but Juli could tell that it wasn’t that he didn’t know that. It was that he couldn’t process it. 

“Come on, we need to get you warmed up.” she pressed, trying to sound a bit more compassionate. That had always been hard for her. 

Sebastian slung an arm over Joseph’s shoulders, and together they were able to get upright. They were only standing for a moment before Joseph was coughing, a mess of a fit, mucous and spit and blood coming out of his mouth and freezing before they hit the ground. It was over quick enough but there was more than just hypothermia effecting him. Juli suddenly regretted a lot of things about sticking with them. 

Still, she led them up the hill and to the little house, more of a hovel than anything else. It was locked but she was quick to break a window to get inside. It wouldn’t be quite as warm but it would be warmer than out here. She climbed through and unlocked the door, waving them both inside. 

The house wasn’t much, just like everywhere else in this place. It was bright enough outside that their flashlights weren’t completely necessary but it was so cold in there that the rotten food on the table had frozen into hard chunks and the windows all had fractals on them. There was a wood burning stove though and a fireplace. She could get the place heated up in no time. 

They were just standing by the door though, awkward, Joseph not seeming to understand how they’d gotten there. She took him by the hand and led him to the fireplace, Sebastian coming with his hold on him. 

“Just sit down, okay?” she ordered, “Get nice and cozy together. I’ll get a fire going and you’ll be warmed up in no time.”

Joseph said something and it seemed almost accusatory, but none of it came out as words, just vowels. This was wrong. It felt like it had been an hour but their symptoms were far more advanced for that. Time in STEM was a mess though, Juli knew that, and what felt like hours to them could have been days in the real world. 

There was an ax stuck into one of the walls and Juli took it, smashing a few of the old chairs with it to make a fire. Sebastian barely moved, his eyes glazed, when she took the matches from his breast pocket. He was staying close to Joseph though, practically curled up in his arms, at least. She soon had the fire going and they were close enough to it for it to warm them up, not that either of them seemed to recognize that fact. Mentally, they were both checked out and Juli had to hope that the heat of the fire would work for them. 

She got up, heading for the door. She needed answers. It barely felt like fall to her. It had to have something to do with Ruvik. She had to ask her boss but there was no way she could do that in front of them, even if they were barely coherent. 

There was a noise though and Joseph was trying to get up, Sebastian sliding against him. His eyes were more clear than they had been and he was reaching out to her. He looked so desperate. Juli didn’t want to leave them. They weren’t disposable, not at all. They had been so kind to her, these past few weeks. 

She offered him a smile as she lied through her teeth. “I’m just going to see if there’s some better firewood outside. I’ll be right back. You keep an eye on Sebastian for me.”

He nodded, though he was still confused, and Juli ducked out through the door. 

Around the side of the building there was a pile of wood and she started to gather it. At least she could be truthful that way. It was even broken up into small enough pieces that she wouldn’t have to do much work to make it ready. She had about an armload when she noticed the dark shadow looming over her. She would have jumped if she wasn’t expecting it. 

“You’re getting distracted, Kid,” He said, his voice followed by a tinny note. “Don’t forget what you’re here for.”

“What’s going on out there?” she demanded, trying to sound patient. She was tired of the way he talked down to her. “It’s freezing in here.”

“That’s none of your concern. All you have to worry about...”

“Is the boy, right,” she sighed. She hadn’t seen Leslie in a long while though. “But whatever’s going on, whatever’s effected them, it’s going to be affecting Leslie too.”

He shifted his weight and for a moment Juli wondered if she’d thought of something that He hadn’t. “Were conducting an experiment on STEM externally, seeing if a temperature change would slow down any changes to the world state.”

So it was them all along, of course it was. Ruvik would have made an appearance by now if he had been involved. “Well, I haven’t seen any changes, though it’s killing those inside of it. You need to raise the temperature!”

“Consider it on our to do list,” He motioned towards the outskirts of the town. “But you’d better hurry. You’re running out of time.”

“I got it.” Juli had to keep her voice from being a growl as she got a better grip on the wood and turned back towards the hovel. He wouldn’t be there when she looked back. 

The hovel was warming up nicely when she got back, but the pair in front of the fire were acting a bit more oddly than before. Sebastian was working on the buttons of his vest, his fingers numb and uncoordinated, and Joseph was dozing against him. So much for watching him for her. 

She piled the wood by the fireplace and turned to Sebastian, batting his hands away and rebuttoning the two buttons he’d managed to undo. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Eight hours,” he grumbled and it was so slurred that she barely understood the words though she had no hope of understanding the meaning. 

“You need to stay dressed. We have to get you warmed up.”

He touched her face then, his fingers cold but gentle as they grazed her cheek. “Lily?”

She shook her head, there was such sadness in his face. He thought that he didn’t let it show but she’d seen it, out of the corner of her eye. Now it was on full display. “I don’t know who that is. You might be hallucinating a bit. Get closer to the fire.”

She took him by the hips and half dragged him closer to the hearth. She took Joseph next and pressed him up close to Sebastian, watching as his eyelashes fluttered and he started to stir. She couldn’t explain why she did it, but it felt like the right thing to do, so she took Joseph’s glasses off and folded them gently, setting them to the side. They weren’t important but here she was, treating them like they were.

After that it was just waiting, watching, feeding the fire. When Joseph started shivering she finally started to relax. That was good, he was starting to warm up and his body was taking over. She felt a bit warmer too. That must have meant that they were warming it up out there, after all. 

“Where are we?” Joseph slurred, looking around, rubbing his eyes, blinking, and then starting to panic. 

“Don’t worry,” Juli went back over to them, going to her knees, and picking up his glasses from where they’d been sitting next to the fire. They were hot to the touch so she waved them through the air further away from the fire. “We’re safe, for the moment. How are you feeling?”

“Cold, confused? I don’t know,” he tried, “Words are hard.”

“You have hypothermia but you’re warming up.”

She helped him put on his glasses. He squinted at her. Then he looked over at Sebastian, who was also starting to shiver and stir, pressed up against him. “I don’t mean to be inappropriate, but aren’t you supposed to like, get undressed and huddle up with that? To get warm?”

She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through Sebastian’s hair. He felt clammy, his skin still cold. She wondered if there was a reason it was affecting Joseph less. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? But it’s a myth. It would actually make things worse.”

“The nude part or the cuddling part?”

“The nude part,” she raised her eyebrows. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been staring at me, I know that’s the part you’re more interested in.”

Joseph scoffed, turning his attention to Sebastian. His features softened then, they always did, when he traced the lines of Sebastian’s face with the pad of his thumb. “I’m already in a relationship, thanks.”

That wasn’t right. Juli tried not to let just how wrong that was show in her features. Mobius had wanted them not only because they were getting too close to the truth but because they were alone. There was no one else in their lives, no one who would care when they went missing. 

“What’s her name?” Juli asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Joseph winked at her. “That would be telling. No, we’ve been together a long time, but it’s always been a secret. Only a few people know and they don’t matter anymore.”

A few things were sliding into place. The way that Joseph was touching Sebastian, the way that they spent so much time together, even when they were off from work, and the way that Sebastian was always so wildly protective of Joseph. There was something more here, more than just a friendship. 

“I’m supposed to be a detective,” Juli admitted, suddenly feeling more like an outsider than she had in a long time, “I thought I was okay at it. I never even noticed.”

“You are a rookie,” Sebastian slurred, wrapping his arms around Joseph and pulling himself closer, his eyes still closed. “Shit, still so cold.”

“You know what?” Juli couldn’t believe that she was thinking this, especially since she’d just found out they were together, “Let’s do it. Let’s cuddle up.”

Joseph raised an eyebrow. “That didn’t take much convincing.”

She dragged Sebastian out of Joseph’s arms, laying him down on the side closest to the fire before she wrapped herself around him better, spooning him. He needed heat the most, it seemed. “You want to get on my back, Joseph?” 

“How are you so warm?” Sebastian sighed, drawing closer, pressing as much of his back against her as possible. 

She grunted and pushed him off enough to pull off his pack of weapons before pulling him back flush. Joseph felt good behind her too and she melted from the surrounding pressure of them both. She hadn’t done this in ages, not since she was a runaway, trying to stay warm in an abandoned bus with a few teens who had snuck out to get high and watch the stars. It had helped her feel like she was a part of thing then. She felt closer to being a part of something now. 

A few minutes of that and she was starting to warm up too, both of them gradually warming to a healthier temperature and the fire close to cooking her. Sebastian had fallen back asleep. Joseph had pressed his face into the crook of her neck and he seemed to be awake but he also seemed a lot more intimate than he should have been. 

“You two want to switch places?” Juli offered, “Sebastian’s getting a bit pink.”

Joseph’s hand was sliding down her side, pausing as her hip. His touch as gentle, slightly ticklish, electrifying. She felt herself reacting, both to the touch and how she was pressed so tightly between the two. She immediately started to panic, knowing that if her body responded fully one of her covers would be blown, and she didn’t want that. She didn’t know how they would treat her if they knew. 

“I’m good like this.”

“Are you good with touching a woman while your boyfriend is in her arms?” she tried to be cheeky. It had been a long time since someone had touched her like this and this was barely anything at all. She didn’t want him to stop, not really.

Joseph leaned over her and she could feel more of him as he was draped half over her body, the lean muscle of his abdomen, the strength in his arms, and she found herself wanting more, to feel more of him. 

“Sebastian?” he asked, pulling a strand of hair behind the man’s ear, “Sebastian, you mind if I show Kidman some gratitude for keeping us warm?”

Sebastian opened one groggy eye and turned his head, a small smile on his lips. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

She was in danger. She could feel herself getting turned on, just by the way they were talking, the rumble in Sebastian as he chuckled, the smell of them, their budding heat, their bodies, surrounding her. She had to get out of there before they noticed. 

“Do you want me?” Joseph all but purred into her ear as he slid back behind her. 

She shivered. Yes, yes, she wanted him. She wanted both of them, but she didn’t know how they would respond to her. 

“I don’t think any of us are equipped for that,” Juli tried to deflect, to keep rationality at the forefront. She doubted any of them had any lubricant or condoms on them and it was the easiest way of turning the conversation to something else. 

“I found that my mouth can be wet enough,” Joseph pressed against her ear, running his teeth along the cartilage to make her shudder. Yes, she wanted him. 

“I just, I don’t want you to be disappointed,” Juli admitted, burying her face into Sebastian’s neck. She could feel a blush spreading over her cheeks. 

Sebastian turned around and his front half was so hot from the fire. He took her chin in his hand, turned her face to his, and kissed her softly, as if he wasn’t trying to rush her, as if he didn’t want to scare her off. 

“It’s okay,” he said and she knew that it was, in the way that he said it, in the way that he pressed against her, “It’s okay, I’m like that too.”

“What do you mean you’re like that?” 

Joseph’s hand left her side, trailing up her shirt, pinned between her and Sebastian. It felt good, lightly squeezing her breast, the leather against the lace, black on black. “Sebastian’s trans too. He just isn’t in here.”

She froze. She had worked so hard to hide it, to be stealthy, to be invisible. They had known all along. Even her file had been forged to say that she wasn’t. 

Sebastian took her hand and slid it down his pants. She could feel how big he was, how hard. She could feel her own cock mirror it. “In here, in this crazy place, my body’s changed to how I think of it instead of how it is. In here, I have the body I always wanted.”

She gulped. She wanted it. She wanted to feel it, wanted to jerk it but, more than that, she wanted Sebastian to turn around. He was so big and strong, she wanted to make him feel like he was small against her. Men like him, she always wanted to tear them down a bit. 

“I’m not like that,” she started the chuckle, the nerves breaking as she realized that she was safe here, that they wouldn’t judge. “I like my body the way it is, it’s just with other people I get uncomfortable. I never know how they’ll react.”

Sebastian kissed her again. “We never do.” His hands went to her shirt, undoing the buttons, and revealed her. He took Joseph’s hand away from her, pulled off his glove, and then slid it under her bra, to cup her fully. There was something so much more intimate about the fact that Sebastian was doing it for Joseph, other than letting him do it himself. 

Joseph set to massaging her, then pulling her breast free so that Sebastian could lick and suck on it and she felt herself whimper, her cock fully hard in her tight jeans, her teeth digging into her lip. It felt so good. She hadn’t done this in so long. 

Sebastian moved onto his own vest and she stopped him, one hand on his chest. “Stay dressed. You’re probably still too cold.”

He grumbled but obeyed, his hand going to her pants instead, freeing her erection and holding it steady in his palm. “Shit.”

“You want it, big boy?” she asked, smiled. 

He bit his lip and nodded. 

His belt came next and his pants were tugged down just enough. His cock was bigger than hers but it was also perfect, perfect to the point that it was obviously not real. He kept kissing her, even as he turned away, craning his neck to keep contact. Joseph was spreading kisses down her neck, his hand leaving her breast to wrap around Sebastian’s hand, to jerk Juli off alongside him, fingers almost intertwined. 

Sebastian pressed his ass against her and led her into him, not caring about prep or lube, his eyebrows knitting as she entered him, his expression almost pained, but then she passed the tight ring of muscle and he sighed, relaxing against her, letting her slide in. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, feeling him like a vice around her. 

Joseph slid his cock, still clothed, against her ass, needy and hard and close to begging. “He likes it rough, likes it any way he can get it. He’s good at pretending, but he’s actually a bit of a slut.”

Sebastian blushed heavily, the red on his cheeks spreading down his chest. “Shut up.”

Joseph spat into his hand, trailed the saliva against Juli’s hole, before he breached her with a finger. “How do you like it, Juli?”

She moaned. She wasn’t moving in Sebastian yet, just holding her cock steady, and he was starting to slid against it, fuck himself, a bit of chilled air between them whenever they parted. She didn’t know if the cold was lifting anymore, she felt so warm. 

Joseph’s finger felt good inside of her, rubbing along her insides, searching for something. “I like more than that,” she admitted, “But I’ll be honest, I don’t normally receive. You’re going to have to be gentle.”

Sebastian impaled himself fully with a deep guttural moan, “You’re asking the wrong person for that.”

Joseph chuckled and speared her with another finger. “I’m not that bad.”

Sebastian braced his hands against the hearth and started to fuck her in earnest, to get as much as he could as he moaned and whined. He really must have liked it rough. 

Joseph pulled his fingers out of her and she could hear him spit into his hand. “How about this? You can control the pace, if Sebastian will allow it.”

“Sebastian will not,” Sebastian argued, thrusting himself harder against Juli. 

She cackled through Sebastian’s ministrations, even though she could feel her orgasm building. It felt so good, how tight he was around her, pulling her closer. He cried out as she laughed, the sensation obvious inside of him as her muscles tensed, as the movement made her jerk inside of him. 

And then she was sobered by Joseph’s thickness entering her. He wasn’t big but he was broad, and she could feel her tissues fight to take him, to want to push him out. She wanted it though, wanted it so badly. 

They were watching; He was watching. She wondered how much of a betrayal this was, to fuck two of the disposable test subjects. She didn’t care. 

Joseph sucked a hickie into her neck as he bottomed out. “Take your time,” he whispered. 

She barely felt Sebastian moving, could only feel Joseph inside of her as she groaned around the burn. It felt so good. 

“Please,” Sebastian was whimpering though and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him away from the hearth to kiss him hard, to keep him from moving on his own. He was trapped up against her.

And then she was moving, going back and forth between them, feeling her hole try to close up as she pulled away from Joseph and expand to take him once more. It was dryer than she’d liked but Sebastian was gritting his teeth, his fingers hard against her arm as she penetrated him completely dry. 

“I want to destroy you,” she said as she kissed his temple. 

He pressed his eyes closed, releasing her arm to grab a hold of his cock. “Please,” he repeated, more desperate than before. 

She started to fuck him harder, which led to her getting fucked harder and she couldn’t keep quiet as she slid between them, pressure and pleasure on both sides. She wasn’t going to last long. 

“More!” Sebastian begged between thrusts, between moans, and she did, she tried, noting how hard he was tugging on his cock, all at the wrong angle, not what he should have been going for. She wrapped her hand around his, like Joseph had before, and started to jerk him off better, his moans losing the tension, his mouth opening as he started to truly enjoy himself, as she pounded him. 

“Feel so good,” Joseph gasped, and she looked at him, saw how hard he was fighting his own urges, to take control. She had all of it. 

She snapped her hips harder, almost knocking Sebastian off of her, making Joseph groan and bite down on her shoulder. It was so much sensation. She hadn’t had so much control in her life, over other people, in forever. She felt like she could make them do anything. She wanted to test that. 

Sebastian cried out and came, his ejaculate spilling against the floor. He shook, a broken sound coming from him, as he tightened around her, making her orgasm present itself. 

“Can you stay?” Juli murmured, collecting Sebastian’s cum on her fingers, “I’m so close.”

He pushed back against her, pulling himself close. “Want to feel you come.”

She twisted her back, bringing her hand behind her. Joseph didn’t ask, didn’t seem disgusted in the least, as he licked her fingers clean, sucking on them, swallowing everything she’d gathered from Sebastian. 

“Go ahead,” she offered, “I’m ready.”

He smiled, mischievous, as he sucked on her fingers like they were a cock, moaning around them. And then he grabbed her hips, hard, and pulled out until the head of his fat dick was barely inside of her, and threw himself inside, jack-hammering into her, fucking her with punishing strokes that made her yelp as he went as deep as he could every time, nudging her prostate, tightening that knot in her lower belly. 

Sebastian was whining and whimpering at the over stimulation and Juli clung to him, trying to stay as still as she could as Joseph did what he wanted, understanding their warnings fully. 

She could see the tears on Sebastian’s face, was about to stop, to get him off of her so that he could relax, when she came, deeply nested inside of him, crying out as she did. Everything got more intense as she did, the feeling of Sebastian around her, now sticky and slick with her, the unbearable thickness of Joseph’s cock as it pulsed and he came inside of her. 

She barely felt it when Joseph pulled out of her, groggy and warm and soft. She was more aware when he traded places with her, pulling Sebastian to one knee, the hurt leg outstretched, so that he could lick her cum out of him. She should have been disgusted, but there was so much care to it, Joseph cleaning him out thoroughly as he kept his eyes on Sebastian’s face, wiping away his tears from how sensitive he was. 

The world was warm, warmer than it had been since they’d entered STEM. She lay down on her back, feeling exhausted and whole, her hole feeling battered and sore but the rest of her felt so at peace. It was all wrong for this place. 

She felt like this one act of defiance, followed by both of these detectives curling up against her to rest, was the biggest fuck you to Mobius so far.


End file.
